Pocky Game Rules
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Avant de jouer à un jeu de Pocky, vous devez en connaître parfaitement les règles ; car, sachez-le, ce simple biscuit enrobé de chocolat peut bien bouleverser votre existence... Ou pas, en fait. – Ou ce qu'il se passe quand les plans machiavéliques de Nakamura se retournent contre elle. • NakaYada • En réécriture.
1. First: Just stay at home and sleep

Et un Nakamura x Yada, et un ! Le pairing peut paraître assez étrange, mais c'est tout simplement magnifique quand on s'y habitue... Merci à **Rosalie24** et **Rin-BlackRabbit** , ces deux fangirls déjantées qui me l'ont fait découvrir. x)

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'AC appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **MàJ du 31/07/2018:** Bon... J'ai finalement décidé de réécrire totalement cette fic. L'histoire reste la même, mais le texte a été quelque peu changé parce que, comment dire ? C'est très gênant de relire ses anciens écrits. Très. Gênant.  
J'espère que c'est mieux comme ça, en tout cas. A nouveau, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **First: Just stay at home and sleep**

* * *

Ce fut, comme chaque matin, la sonnerie stridente de son réveil qui tira Rio de son sommeil. D'un geste las, elle ramena son épaisse couverture sur sa tête dans une tentative d'étouffer le bruit particulièrement agaçant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

 _Je ne veux pas aller à l'école._

S'il s'arrêta au bout d'une longue minute, elle ne douta pas un instant qu'il reprenne bientôt sa diabolique tâche matinale ; aussi prit-elle soin de l'arrêter avant de s'emmitoufler une nouvelle fois sous sa couverture. Les rayons de soleil matinaux qui s'infiltraient dans la pièce vinrent caresser son visage, et la chaleur soudaine qu'ils lui apportèrent lui arracha un gémissement à moitié endormi. Son corps était entièrement courbaturé du fait de l'entraînement intensif qu'avait fait subir Karasuma-sensei à sa classe, et la douleur l'empêchait de se reposer correctement. À quand remontait la dernière nuit où elle avait pu dormir sans avoir à subir ces affreuses insomnies qui faisaient maintenant part entière de son quotidien ? Avec la fatigue qui suintait par tous les pores de son corps, elle se voyait mal supporter une journée entière de cours suivie de tentatives d'assassinat déjà destinées à être ratées.

Persuadée qu'une journée au lit lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle s'imagina déjà expliquer la situation à ses parents en prenant soin de ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons quant à la classe d'assassinat. Inventer des excuses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres avait, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, toujours été sa spécialité. Elle s'en sortirait sans doute sans problèmes si elle faisait preuve d'un minimum d'imagination ; en faisant mine de s'évanouir devant tout le monde au petit-déjeuner par exemple.

Elle était tant plongée dans l'élaboration de son plan que la sonnerie de son téléphone, qui résonna dans la pièce comme en écho à son réveil quelques minutes plus tôt, réussit à la faire sursauter. Bien que ce fut l'une de ses musiques préférées, elle ne put s'empêcher de se maudire de ne pas avoir pensé à le mettre en silencieux la veille avant de se coucher. Aussi, en décrochant, son premier réflexe fut de lâcher un _« Quoi »_ bien trop haineux pour ne pas montrer que le dérangement n'était pas le moins du monde apprécié.

– N-Nakamura-san ? fit la voix douce et suave de Kanzaki.

Immédiatement, Rio se pinça l'arête du nez pour se forcer à se calmer. Elle parlait à Kanzaki Yukiko, l'une des filles les plus adorables de sa classe, et elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air aussi détestable devant une personne dont elle n'était pas particulièrement proche.

– Oui ? répondit-elle en ignorant temporairement la rage sourde qui grondait en elle.

– Isogai-kun et Kataoka-san ont élaboré ensemble un plan d'assassinat, mais nous avons besoin que toute la classe soit présente pour pouvoir le mettre à exécution… Tu comptes venir ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de réflexion pour donner sa réponse. Isogai et Kataoka étaient les délégués de leur classe et sans doute ceux qui échafaudaient les meilleurs plans lorsqu'il était question de Koro-sensei. Certes, personne n'avait jamais réussi à blesser leur poulpe de professeur avant l'arrivée de Karma, mais n'importe qui pourrait reconnaître qu'ils avaient toujours fait preuve d'une ingéniosité sans pareille. Si Rio s'absentait, ils risquaient sans doute de reporter leur tentative au lendemain, et à en juger par les bruits enthousiastes qui s'élevaient derrière Kanzaki à travers l'appareil, toute la classe avait hâte d'y être. Elle ne voulait pas faire la rabat-joie et leur gâcher ce plaisir ; et puis, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait un peu hâte d'y être, elle aussi.

– Ouais, je viens.

Elle se doutait bien que le plan n'aboutirait pas, mais que perdaient-ils à essayer ? Il y avait ce petit quelque chose d'agréable dans leurs tentatives d'assassinat sur lequel elle n'arrivait jamais à mettre la main, qui faisait qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner ; pas maintenant, pas si tôt dans l'année. Peut-être était-ce la perspective de gagner la récompense, ou juste la bonne humeur qui régnait parmi les élèves de la classe 3-E lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient tous ensembles ; ou peut-être les deux à la fois.

Dans tous les cas, Rio s'en fichait pas mal : s'ils échouaient aujourd'hui, ils réussiraient une autre fois.

Rien ne pressait.

* * *

Évidemment, ils avaient échoué.

Les examens approchaient à grands pas et Koro-sensei avait décidé d'activer son mode « Révisions intensives ». De ce fait, plusieurs de ses clones étaient visibles dans la classe, chacun disposé devant un élève – parfois plus pour les idiots comme Terasaka, s'était amusé à faire remarquer Karma. Le plan était simple : sortir leurs pistolets et tirer des balles anti-sensei au hasard un peu partout dans la pièce, sans le viser particulièrement. S'il avait au début eu énormément de mal à les esquiver, il avait fini par s'y habituer et tous avaient fini par se retrouver à court de munitions devant le visage parsemé de rayures vertes de leur professeur.

Ils avaient appris à ne plus le prendre comme une humiliation. Koro-sensei avait beau rire de leurs plans après coup, mais il ne les prenait jamais de haut et reconnaissait toujours que leurs idées n'étaient pas mauvaises – allait même jusqu'à leur expliquer d'où venait le problème, comme s'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à la vie.

Bien sûr, ils avaient tous un petit peu déprimé pendant les deux premiers cours, assez déçus de ne pas s'en être sortis mieux que ça. L'ambiance avait été assez lourde et les rares élèves qui décidaient de faire preuve d'un minimum de participation le faisaient à contrecœur. Rio, pour sa part, ne portait pas le moindre intérêt à cette histoire mais le contrecoup de la fatigue l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce que racontait Koro-sensei. D'ordinaire, elle était la première à lever la main pour répondre aux questions qu'il leur posait en cours d'anglais, qu'elle considérait comme le plus intéressant de tous. Tant pis, pensa-t-elle en laissant son regard traîner du côté de la fenêtre. Elle rattraperait ce qu'elle avait raté en rentrant.

En attendant, elle avait besoin d'une idée pour remonter le moral de ses camarades. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop concernés et stressés par cette histoire d'assassinat, en plus des examens qui arrivaient à toute vitesse et de leurs problèmes personnels. Elle ne les comprenait que trop bien car elle aussi était exténuée ; mais c'était justement ce qui la motivait à vouloir les soulager un minimum.

Mais comment pouvait-elle s'y prendre ? La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut assez classique : organiser une fête pour les aider à enfin décompresser et se relâcher. Toutefois, le simple fait d'y penser réussit à la fatiguer plus que de raison. Elle adorait les fêtes en tous genres, mais elle était beaucoup trop flemmarde pour se charger d'en préparer une, même si elle était aidée.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, ignorant le regard curieux que lui lança Nagisa à ses côtés. Koro-sensei leur avait un jour expliqué qu'ils venaient toujours avec les idées les plus farfelues alors que la solution était le plus souvent d'une simplicité étonnante, juste sous leurs yeux, que ce soit dans les études comme dans l'assassinat. Le problème venait encore une fois de là, remarqua-t-elle. Il lui fallait quelque chose de moins élaboré, de plus accessible ; quelque chose de simple.

Au début de l'année scolaire, leurs premières tentatives d'assassinat avaient toutes échouées à ne serait-ce que toucher leur professeur parce qu'elles étaient toutes beaucoup trop tirées par les cheveux. Puis Karma était arrivé, et, en tout juste une minute, il avait réussi à le blesser grièvement.

C'est alors que Rio réalisa.

 _Karma._

Elle se retourna à toute vitesse vers son camarade, assis au fond de la classe. Celui-ci se balançait sur sa chaise, le regard fixé au plafond, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Rio ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était en train de mettre au point l'un de ces plans machiavéliques dont lui seul avait le secret ; à vrai dire, elle s'en souciait peu tant qu'elle n'était pas la victime.

Mais là, à cet instant, elle avait besoin de son intelligence légendaire pour trouver une idée infaillible. Aussi déchira-t-elle un bout de papier de son cahier de cours (elle savait qu'elle le regretterait plus tard mais elle n'avait pas d'autres options) et elle entreprit de lui expliquer la situation le plus brièvement possible. Rien de bien compliqué jusque-là ; mais le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment lui passer le papier sous le regard de lynx de leur professeur.

Hayami, derrière elle, ne comprendrait certainement pas à qui le passer et se contenterait de lui lancer son habituel regard vide d'émotions. Quant à Mimura, à sa droite… il lui paraissait un peu trop éloigné pour qu'elle puisse lui passer le papier sans que Koro-sensei ne remarque son mouvement. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le lancer directement à son destinataire car celui-ci était bien trop loin d'elle.

L'option Mimura lui parut être la plus sûre. À peine leur professeur se retourna-t-il pour noter quelque chose sur le tableau qu'elle le déposa à toute vitesse sur le bureau de son voisin. Celui-ci se dépêcha de le cacher entre ses mains, et, lorsqu'il lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle pointa Karma du doigt.

La réponse de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre plus de deux minutes. Pourtant, si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle revienne par le même itinéraire, elle fut surprise de voir le bout de papier atterrir juste sous ses yeux, dans un lancer bien trop parfait pour être humain. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Karma ; seulement pour constater qu'il la fixait avec toute la moquerie dont il était capable. Cela suffit à la faire rager intérieurement. Aussi, elle s'empressa de se détourner pour se concentrer sur sa réponse.

 _« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'une mise en scène pareille pour un simple papier, tu sais. Et, retourne-toi. »_

Rio suivit son instruction et se retourna vers lui une énième fois, cette fois-ci en prenant soin d'être discrète. Karma capta son regard et, comme si elle lui avait lancé un signal, sortit quelque chose de son sac.

Même à cette distance, elle reconnut ce qu'il lui montrait. Un petit paquet rouge, à peine de la taille de sa main.

Des _Pocky._

* * *

La pause déjeuner sembla arriver au moins un siècle plus tard. Étrangement, même Koro-sensei semblait épuisé ; peut-être que faire cours avec des élèves qui n'y mettaient pas du leur l'avait un peu déçu. Toujours était-il qu'à peine après avoir annoncé la fin du cours, il s'envola par la fenêtre en annonçant qu'une soupe cambodgienne lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Rio s'étira paresseusement sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se lever, mais l'idée du plan machiavélique que Karma et elle préparaient réussit à lui insuffler la motivation suffisante pour le faire.

Après une œillade entendue avec son complice, elle grimpa avec agilité sur le bureau professoral et se racla la gorge, s'attirant ainsi les regards de ses camarades.

– Qui est partant pour un petit jeu ?

Seul un long silence lui répondit, mais elle put voir dans tous les yeux qu'elle avait réussi à susciter l'intérêt général. Elle haussa donc les épaules et enchaîna :

– Collez tous les pupitres contre le mur et faites un cercle au centre de la classe !

Ce fut plus par curiosité que par envie que toute la classe s'exécuta, entreprenant de pousser les vingt-huit bureaux indésirables dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Bien que la jeune blonde remarqua l'air inquiet qu'arborait Nagisa, elle se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. De toute manière, il n'était pas sa seule victime aujourd'hui et il se sentirait probablement moins seul que s'il était le seul à être charrié. Okano et Maehara avaient eux aussi besoin d'être un petit peu poussés à bout, de même que Chiba et Hayami ou encore Sugino et Kanzaki.

Elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à Karma alors qu'elle prenait place entre Yoshida et Takebayashi, puis entreprit de s'expliquer face aux regards interrogateurs que tous lui lançaient :

– Bon, ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose, ce sera un classique. Karma ?

Son complice sortit le fameux paquet de sa poche et l'exposa à la vue de tous.

– Prêts pour un Pocky Game ? susurra-t-il malicieusement.

Rio se sentit presque coupable de ressentir du plaisir face aux yeux arrondis par la surprise de tous ses amis. Nagisa arborait une moue dubitative. C'était assez compréhensible, puisqu'il était le plus souvent la cible principale de leurs blagues, et il avait probablement immédiatement compris que leurs intentions étaient bien plus diaboliques qu'ils le laissaient paraître.

– Karma, Nakamura-san, vous manigancez encore quelque chose… soupira-t-il.

– Ce n'est évident ? répondit son meilleur ami avec cet air sadique qui lui était propre. De toute manière, on participe aussi au jeu, sans quoi ce serait beaucoup trop injuste.

Rio acquiesça, un sourire fier plaqué sur le visage. Elle n'était pas toute blanche non plus et n'avait pas réellement peur d'embrasser qui que ce soit – dans le pire des cas elle tomberait sur Okajima, mais qu'est-ce qu'un baiser pourrait bien lui faire de mal ?

– Je place une bouteille au centre du cercle et je la fais tourner. Les deux personnes qu'elle désignera prendront un Pocky et devront le manger ensemble, jusqu'à en arriver au point où elles s'embrasseront.

– Je rêve ou vous avez complètement changé les règles… ? fit remarquer Okano dans un murmure, mais Karma couvrit sa voix d'un raclement de gorge sonore.

Terasaka, aussi grincheux qu'à l'accoutumée, grogna.

– Juste- Commencez votre merde, qu'on en finisse.

Karma récupéra une bouteille d'eau vide qu'il avait pris soin de garder avec lui et suivit scrupuleusement les instructions. L'impatience se lisait clairement sur son visage, et Rio le comprenait : quoi de plus excitant que de voir deux personnes totalement opposées se rapprocher à l'aide d'un simple biscuit ? Évidemment, ils immortaliseraient ce moment sur leurs téléphones, et se chargeraient d'embêter leurs victimes jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La bouteille tourna à toute vitesse mais bien trop longuement, comme si elle prenait le temps d'analyser chacun d'eux pour mieux trouver ses proies. Cela dit, elle s'arrêta un peu trop brusquement pour que ce soit normal. Rio fronça les sourcils en direction de Karma, mais, si celui-ci le remarqua, il l'ignora superbement et continua d'afficher son rictus carnassier.

Le regard vert horrifié de Kurahashi passa de la bouteille dont l'extrémité la pointait avec moquerie au visage rougissant de Kimura, et un petit cri terrifié se fit entendre. Tous se retinrent d'éclater de rire. Les sentiments que leur ami avait pour la jeune fille n'étaient un secret pour personne, à part peut-être la principale concernée, et il était évident qu'il hurlait intérieurement de joie. Cependant, il était difficile de dire qu'il en allait de même pour la jeune rousse. Celle-ci manquait déjà d'éclater en sanglots en murmurant qu'elle s'était réservée pour Karasuma-sensei. Karma, sans compassion aucune, tendit un bâtonnet au chocolat au garçon et chuchota – assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre – que le baiser devait durer au moins cinq secondes ; ce fut donc les joues virant au pivoine que Kimura plaça l'une des extrémités du biscuit entre ses lèvres, invitant Hinano à en faire de même avec l'autre.

Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, les lunettes d'Okuda tombèrent de son visage et Okajima essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez avec la manche de sa veste.

Rio et Karma prirent soin d'immortaliser le moment ; pour eux, la fête ne faisait que commencer.

Seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, mais déjà plusieurs couples plus sordides les uns que les autres avaient subi le même sort que Kimura et Kurahashi : Mimura et Fuwa, Muramatsu et Hazama, Yoshida et Hara… À son plus grand bonheur, Chiba et Hayami suivirent ces derniers et elle dut se forcer pour ne pas hurler sa joie. Il fallait avouer que ces deux-là avaient pris énormément de temps pour en arriver à ce point et en avaient eu réellement besoin. Sugino et Kanzaki furent les prochains (Rio n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour Kanzaki si déstabilisée), accompagnés d'Isogai et Kataoka. Ce dernier couple réussit à convaincre la jeune blonde du fait que Karma avait trafiqué sa bouteille d'une quelconque manière dans le but de tomber sur les couples qu'il désirait le plus voir finir ensemble.

Toutes les personnes déjà choisies se mirent de côté, si bien que le cercle se fit plus petit : Nagisa et Kayano tremblaient comme des feuilles, Terasaka grommelait dans son coin – encouragé par Itona qui insistait sur le fait qu'il finirait de toute manière ses jours seul –, Okuda rougissait à vue d'œil et remontait furtivement ses lunettes sur son nez, Okajima et Takebayashi se plaignaient à voix basse de ne pas encore avoir été choisis, Yada triturait nerveusement le pan de sa chemise d'uniforme et Sugaya fixait le plafond d'un air rêveur. La question ne se posait pas pour Nagisa et Kayano car elle se doutait qu'ils feraient partie des prochaines victimes, mais pour les autres, elle n'avait aucune idée de la suite des évènements. Elle se souvenait que Koro-sensei avait tenté de la caser avec Sugaya lors du test de courage en été, alors peut-être que Karma continuerait sur cette idée ? Sugaya n'était pas si mal, alors ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Karma fit tourner la bouteille une énième fois et se dépêcha de regagner sa place. Tous la contemplèrent avec plus d'ardeur qu'il ne le fallait, totalement pris dans l'émotion du jeu ; et, l'espace d'une seconde, Rio crut ressentir cette angoisse d'être choisie elle aussi mais la balaya rapidement d'un geste de la main. Elle se fichait pas mal d'embrasser l'un de ces garçons, peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Certes, Okajima était au stade terminal de la perversion, mais elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien qu'elle n'approuverait pas. Et puis, puisqu'elle était convaincue que c'était Karma qui choisissait chacun des couples, elle savait qu'il ne la ferait jamais embrasser quelqu'un comme lui.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise que le cul-de-bouteille s'arrête sur elle, mais son cœur manqua un battement. Elle avait l'impression que ce bouchon pointé sur elle la narguait, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec toutes ses précédentes proies. De plus, il n'y avait personne assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse prétendre ne pas être celle qui avait été choisie, et ainsi sauver sa peau. De toute manière, pensa-t-elle, elle s'était déjà fait à l'idée d'embrasser l'un de ces stupides garçons. L'espoir secret que ce fut Nagisa naquit en elle, car Bitch-sensei l'avait placé en première place de son classement des meilleurs _kissers_ de la classe, mais elle se doutait bien que Karma le réservait à Kayano. Sugaya, alors. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers la silhouette qui se dessinait derrière la bouteille en priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que ce soit Sugaya.

 _Oh._

Les écarquilla.

 _Ah._

La queue-de-cheval de Yada fut la première chose qui tomba sous son regard. Elle espéra un instant que tout ceci ne fut qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt dans le tendre lit qu'elle n'aurait pas abandonné ce matin même si Kanzaki ne l'avait pas appelée. Mais, elle eut beau cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, elle ne voyait toujours que des cheveux bruns parfaitement attachés et deux iris d'un violet inhumain.

Elle se sentait stupide, tellement stupide. Prise dans le feu de l'action, elle avait totalement oublié de se mettre dans la partie du cercle réservée aux filles et ainsi limiter le risque de tomber sur une personne du même sexe (à moins que ce ne soit l'un des stratagèmes machiavéliques de Karma ?). Bien que Bitch-sensei l'ait déjà embrassée – de même que tous les élèves de la classe E – elle trouvait cela infiniment plus embarrassant maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses camarades de classe. Il lui était pourtant impossible de se défiler… Ses victimes habituelles ressentaient-elles ce même sentiment de gêne lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient prises entre ses filets ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se saisit du Pocky que Karma lui tendait et plaça le bout dépourvu de chocolat entre ses lèvres, attendant patiemment que Yada l'imite. Sans émettre le moindre commentaire, la jeune fille à la queue-de-cheval s'approcha lentement – bien trop lentement au goût de Rio – avant de saisir à son tour sa partie, le rouge aux joues. Le sourire moqueur de Karma, les visages gênés de Nagisa, Kayano et Okuda, l'hémorragie nasale de Takebayashi et Okajima, l'air ahuri de Terasaka et celui impassible d'Itona – de même que les autres élèves qui quelques minutes auparavant avaient subi le même sort qu'elles et qui maintenant étaient bien trop dans la lune pour pouvoir s'attarder sur leur cas ; tout sembla s'envoler autour d'elle pour ne laisser place qu'à Yada, dans toute sa splendeur, qui lui faisait face sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Ce fut Rio qui se chargea de prendre une première bouchée du biscuit, minuscule, dans l'espoir secret de retarder le moment fatidique. Ce simple mouvement fit sursauter Yada, et celle-ci sembla revenir à la réalité et s'empressa de l'imiter. Ouvrir les yeux lui était impossible, et elle se doutait bien que son amie était dans la même situation. À quoi ressemblait-elle de si près, cette fille au visage et au corps parfaits qui faisait rêver tous les garçons ? Que pouvait-elle bien ressentir à cet instant, en même temps que cette gêne profonde qui les dévorait toutes les deux ?

 _Le baiser doit durer au moins cinq secondes_ , lui rappela sa conscience une fraction de seconde avant que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent.

C'était doux, se surprit-elle à penser. Si elle avait ressenti la même chose lors de ses baisers avec ses précédents petits-amis, elle sentait qu'il y avait ce petit quelque chose d'étrangement différent. Aucune langue n'essayait de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, aucune main n'allait se balader sur son corps ; leurs lèvres se contentaient de se toucher doucement, timidement, faisant fi du temps qui fuyait à toute vitesse. Réagissant peut-être au flot d'émotions qui parcourait chacune d'elles, leurs corps se rapprochèrent lentement sans pour autant se coller l'un à l'autre.

Lorsqu'enfin elles se séparèrent, le visage rougi et les vêtements légèrement froissés, personne, pas même Karma, n'osa faire remarquer que leur baiser avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait.

Nakamura se recula légèrement tout en détournant les yeux de ce regard violet profond dans lequel elle redoutait de se noyer. Les cheveux de sa camarade montaient légèrement au ciel et ses joues étaient parsemées de rougeurs qu'elle ne savait dues à la chaleur ou à l'embarras ; sans doute les deux. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux tombèrent inconsciemment sur ses lèvres (roses et pulpeuses, remarqua-t-elle inconsciemment) qu'elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle avait embrassé Yada Tôka.

Et elle avait aimé ça.

Il fallait avouer lancer un Pocky Game n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus ingénieuse qu'elle ait pu suivre et y participer encore moins, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu en penser lorsque Karma lui en avait parlé. Maintenant qu'elle en avait fait les frais, voir Isogai et Kataoka s'éviter du regard en rougissant ne l'enchantait guère, pas plus que Kanzaki qui souriait timidement à Sugino ou encore Maehara qui regardait furtivement Okano. Yada, le teint toujours rouge pivoine, sortit précipitamment du cercle et alla s'appuyer contre l'un des bureaux, près de Kurahashi, la laissant plantée là devant tout le monde. Heureusement pour elles, les autres étaient assez compréhensifs pour ne pas émettre le moindre commentaire, aussi se précipita-t-elle d'imiter son amie, mais prit soin de se placer assez loin d'elle pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'embarras qu'elle ressentait. Certes, Yada était une fille, mais en quoi l'embrasser avait-il été différent que d'embrasser n'importe quel garçon ? Après tout, elles étaient proches, et ce geste, bien que très intime, n'aurait pas dû être spécial d'une quelconque manière que ce fut.

La pause-déjeuner s'acheva sur cette note inconfortable. Koro-sensei revint en vantant son très court passage au Cambodge mais, contrairement à ce à quoi il était habitué, personne ne lui demanda plus de détails. Lorsque les cours reprirent, aucune attention ne fut portée à ce qu'il racontait et, même s'il tenta tant bien que mal de raviver l'ambiance joyeuse et propice à l'assassinat qui régnait d'ordinaire, rien ne changea.

Le regard de Rio alla se perdre dehors, derrière Nagisa et Kayano qui n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux – elle était trop dans les vapes pour pouvoir y faire attention, mais Karma avait laissé échapper que ces deux-là avaient partagé le dernier Pocky de la boîte – et regarda sans réellement la voir l'énorme étendue d'herbe qui précédait la forêt. Comment oser poser ses yeux de l'autre côté, alors que Yada ne se trouvait qu'à deux tables d'elle ? Ce baiser partagé, au lieu de les rapprocher, les avait irrémédiablement éloignées l'une de l'autre. De plus, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son complice avait immortalisé cet instant sur son appareil photo et ne manquerait pas de la charrier avec ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Un bruyant soupir irrité lui échappa, faisant sursauter Okano assise juste en face d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait été autant sur les nerfs qu'à cet instant, et tout ça à cause d'un stupide jeu auquel elle avait elle-même décidé de jouer. S'ajoutaient à cela leur tentative d'assassinat ratée et l'omniprésence de la sensation des lèvres de Yada posées sur les siennes.

Elle aurait _vraiment_ mieux fait de rester au lit, ce matin.

* * *

– Ma petite Rio, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle…

Rio sursauta au contact de la main tiède de sa grand-mère sur son front. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle s'était totalement laissée emporter par le flot de ses pensées, au point d'en oublier totalement qu'elle se trouvait en plein repas de famille. Ils avaient pour habitude d'en organiser un hebdomadairement et elle avait toujours considéré ça comme son jour préféré de la semaine. Près d'elle, les piaillements de son petit cousin faisaient rire les plus jeunes, tandis que les adultes discutaient joyeusement de choses futiles et joyeuses. Elle qui d'ordinaire adorait se mêler à toutes les discussions ne parvenait tout simplement pas à se concentrer sur l'une d'elles et elle n'avait pour l'instant réussi à avaler qu'une seule bouchée de son plat.

Elle s'efforça de sourire pour éviter d'inquiéter davantage son aînée. Celle-ci avait toujours été d'une tendresse maladive, à toujours se faire un sang d'encre pour les autres sans jamais se soucier de sa propre personne. Rio ne voulait lui ajouter plus de cheveux blancs qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

– Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

– Tu dois beaucoup travailler ces temps-ci, non ? Essaye de ne pas trop forcer, non plus.

Travailler était sans doute le dernier de ses soucis, en ce moment, mais elle se garda bien de le dire. En temps normal elle aurait accusé les entraînements monstres que faisait subir Karasuma-sensei à sa classe, mais elle se doutait bien que la raison de son apparente fatigue était toute autre. En fait, si elle portait un nom, elle ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait de _Yada_ ou de _Karma_.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que cet abruti aux cheveux rouges la harcelait de messages sur Line et lui renvoyait la photo de son baiser avec la jeune fille à la queue-de-cheval encore et encore, accompagnée de remarques ouvertement moqueuses et de smileys en forme de cœur. Elle avait tout tenté pour le faire arrêter : lui demander poliment, lui crier dessus par message vocal, et même le bloquer pendant une bonne demi-heure ; mais rien n'y avait fait. Karma était tout simplement inépuisable. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Rio comprit la douleur que ressentait ce pauvre Nagisa lorsqu'elle l'embêtait par rapport à son apparence androgyne ou à son baiser avec Kayano quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer et de s'excuser en bonne et due forme auprès du principal intéressé.

Cela dit, l'attitude de Karma demeurait étrange. Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien tenté pour la caser avec Yada ? Et si c'était une autre fille qu'elle avait embrassé ? Avait-elle un jour fait une erreur pour le pousser à croire qu'il existait un lien plus étroit _entre_ elles ?

 _Mais quand ?_

Sa relation avec Yada était des plus simples : elles se saluaient le matin, discutaient une fois par jour avant de se quitter avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sans doute en allait-il de même avec toutes les autres filles de sa classe. Son caractère jovial lui permettait de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde sans pour autant être particulièrement proche de qui que ce soit – à part Karma, mais lui ne comptait pas. Toujours était-il qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour tenté quoi que ce soit avec la principale intéressée. _Bordel,_ elle n'était même pas lesbienne !

Son téléphone vibra une énième fois dans la poche de son pantalon, mais cette fois-ci elle le sortit avec trop de rage pour pouvoir faire attention aux regards inquisiteurs qui lui étaient lancés. Il était temps pour elle de faire taire cet abruti d'Akabane une bonne fois pour toutes, et pour cela peu importait le moyen employé.

 _« Terasaka a embrassé Itona. »_

… Bon, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre finalement.

 _« Et toi ? Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir embrassé Manami ? »_

C'était bien trop jouissif de l'imaginer devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux derrière l'écran ; car même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à haute voix, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas tout à fait insensible à la petite Okuda. Ils formaient certes un duo étrange, mais pas totalement improbable. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il se radoucissait lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés.

Le prochain message ne mit pas plus de trente secondes à arriver.

 _« Je te conseille de ne pas jouer avec le feu. »_

Rio haussa les épaules, bien que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas la voir. De toute manière, elle s'était déjà brûlée en se prêtant à son stupide jeu.

Au moins sa remarque avait eu l'effet escompté et elle n'avait pas reçu d'autres messages tout le reste de la soirée. Le reste du dîner se déroula sans encombre, et, au bout d'une petite heure, elle put enfin regagner sa chambre. Son premier réflexe fut de se jeter sur son lit, _oh doux lit_ qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter le matin même. Certes, elle aurait empêché ses camarades d'appliquer leurs plans d'assassinat, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas suivi cette idée stupide de Pocky Game.

Les évènements de la journée lui revinrent une énième fois en mémoire. Elle repensa à Yada, son visage d'ange, ses cheveux parfaitement attachés, ses yeux extraordinairement violets, ses lèvres incroyablement douces. Elle savait pertinemment que le baiser n'avait pas été désagréable le moins du monde – qu'il lui avait _plu_ – mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle y repensait autant. Yada était une fille, elle était une fille, et il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que leur baiser ait quoi que ce soit de spécial.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était convaincue, pensa-t-elle en mettant les rougeurs qui parsemaient ses joues sur le compte de la chaleur de la pièce, c'était qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne.

Alors là, certainement pas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

que quelqu'un m'empêche de renommer cette fic "no homo tho"

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. À bientôt :)


	2. Second: Do not fall in love

_Hey!_

 _Euh... Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard (qui n'a rien à envier à celui de_ Keep calm and kill Koro-sensei on Facebook _, mais bon! *PAN*). Un grand merci à_ Rosalie24 _, qui m'a bien secouée pour que je finisse ce chapitre aujourd'hui. XD (J'ai tenu ma promesse!)_

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme de Noa:** Merci infiniment! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. ^^ Terasaka et Itona sont vraiment adorables, n'est-ce pas? **_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Second : Do not fall in love.**

* * *

\- Muramatsu-kun ? fit Koro-sensei de sa voix biaisée alors qu'il faisait l'appel.

\- Présent…

\- Yada-san ?

Pas de réponse. Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur la deuxième rangée de tables, plus particulièrement sur celle vacante de l'interpellée. C'était étrange, cette atmosphère lourde qui régnait de ce côté-ci ; car d'ordinaire, Yada s'y trouvait toujours pour l'illuminer de son regard pétillant et ses sourires épanouis. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien : juste un vide presque trop pesant et une déception amère coincée dans la gorge. Du moins, pour Rio.

Elle avait passé la nuit à penser à tous les moyens possibles de l'aborder sans pour autant paraître suspecte sur quoique ce soit, et voilà qu'elle décidait de s'absenter pour la première fois de l'année. Le destin devait vraiment avoir une bonne raison de lui en vouloir…

\- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de s'absenter, fit leur professeur en arborant une mine inquiète. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé… répondit instantanément Kurahashi.

C'était peut-être quelque chose de grave, si elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prévenir sa meilleure amie. Était-elle fatiguée par les cours d'EPS de la classe d'assassinat au point de vouloir sécher une journée de cours ? Si c'était le cas, Nakamura la comprenait tout à fait. Certes, assassiner le poulpe jaune qui leur servait de professeur faisait partie de leur mission, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des collégiens aux aptitudes très limitées. Baisser le rythme permettrait sans doute de diminuer ce stress inquiétant qu'ils accumulaient chaque jour…

Rio tourna rêveusement une page de son cahier et laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil régnait en maître dans le ciel étonnamment bleu à cette période de l'année, comme pour la narguer du haut de son siège royal et lui faire comprendre que cette journée non plus n'était pas faite pour elle. Et, pour l'enfoncer, il y avait tous ces couples niais qui commençaient à se former autour d'elle : au premier rang, Isogai et Kataoka s'offraient des sourires gênés et amoureux dès que leurs regards se croisaient, imités par Maehara et Okano ; un petit peu plus loin, Mimura prenait soin de cacher son regard embarrassé à une Fuwa rayonnante, à l'instar de Chiba et Hayami qui ne se gênaient absolument pas pour se tenir la main durant les pauses. Même Itona – aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître – arborait constamment un imperceptible sourire.

En résumé, le taux de niaiserie des élèves de la classe E avait connu une importante hausse ces deux derniers jours.

Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Sans doute aurait-elle dû écouter sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que l'horoscope prédisait une extrême malchance pour les Vierges, cette semaine.*

.

\- Rio-chan ! On rentre ensemble ?

Kurahashi et sa manie d'appeler toutes les filles de la classe par leur prénom. C'était un trait de sa personnalité que Rio adorait, bien qu'elle ne le lui ait jamais fait remarquer.

Elle se doutait bien que la jeune fille aux cheveux roux ne lui aurait jamais proposé cela si Yada avait été là ; parce que ces deux-là étaient toujours collées l'une à l'autre depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Mais maintenant que l'occasion se présentait, pourquoi refuser ?

\- D'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant à pleines dents.

C'était une fille sympa, Hinano, malgré son obsession farouche pour tout ce qui concernait Karasuma-sensei. Obsession qui ne se manifesta étrangement pas lors de leur discussion ; un miracle en soit. Avait-elle été affectée par le baiser de Kimura au point d'en oublier totalement son amour passé ? Après tout, même Yoshida avait réussi à faire taire son affection pour Kanzaki pour la placer sur Hara, mais…

Kimura et Kurahashi ?

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire.

C'était juste impossible.

\- Au fait, Tôka-chan m'a demandé de lui apporter les cours d'aujourd'hui, lança Hinano après un long moment de silence. Ça nous fera un sacré détour, mais tu veux venir ?

 _Tôka-chan…_ Le cœur de Rio manqua un battement.

Yada.

Elle s'était déjà rendue chez elle dans le cadre d'un exposé à réaliser en groupe, mais le contexte était maintenant assez différent. Quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle la verrait enfin devant elle, lorsqu'elle croiserait son regard ? L'incertitude de pouvoir se comporter le plus normalement du monde face à elle la saisit petit à petit, jusqu'à s'emparer totalement de son corps et répondre à sa place :

\- Je suis désolée, mes parents m'ont demandé de rentrer tôt, aujourd'hui…

C'était de toute manière tellement dérisoire.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Ce fut une désagréable odeur de brûlé qui ramena Tôka à la réalité. Allongée sur son lit et perdue dans ses pensées, elle en avait complètement oublié le plat qu'elle avait mis au four une bonne heure auparavant ; et qui devait sans doute être bon pour la poubelle, maintenant. Se maudissant intérieurement, elle décida de préparer quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple et rapide pour le dîner – elle s'excuserait auprès de son petit frère plus tard.

La sonnette de la porte retentit, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Hinano ne pouvait pas déjà être arrivée, si ?

Pourtant, ce fut bien la silhouette de sa meilleure amie qui dessina à travers l'œil-de-bœuf et elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de compagnie ; parce que mine de rien, passer sa journée seule dans cette maison trop grande l'avait vraiment épuisée.

\- Hinano-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment tu vas ?

Discuter avec cette fille était vraiment rafraîchissant, par moment. Elle adorait sa vivacité, sa délicatesse et son sens de l'humour hors du commun – c'était peut-être ce qui les avait poussées à devenir amies, lorsqu'elles étaient encore de jeunes enfants. Il lui était impossible d'oublier le jour de leur rencontre, des années auparavant, alors qu'elle pleurait seule dans un coin et que la jeune fille aux cheveux roux était venue la réconforter avec de grands sourires.

C'était puéril, elle le savait, mais elle lui en était encore reconnaissante.

\- Alors ? Comment va Yûka ?

Yûka, son petit frère, avait toujours été de faible constitution et tombait fréquemment malade ; mais ses parents étaient toujours trop occupés par leur travail pour pouvoir rentrer s'occuper de lui, alors Tôka s'en était chargée à leur place, allant même jusqu'à sécher les cours. Bien que cela fût toujours très difficile, le temps avait fini par faire les choses et elle s'y était habituée. Dans les environs de midi, elle avait pensé à appeler sa meilleure amie pour la tenir au courant de la situation, et accessoirement lui demander de lui prêter ses cours.

\- Sa fièvre a beaucoup baissé… Encore un peu de sommeil et tout ira comme sur des roulettes !

\- Super ! répondit Kurahashi en souriant à pleines dents. C'est dommage que Rio-chan ne soit pas venue, tout de même…

 _Rio-chan._

Bon sang, elle avait bien dit _Rio-chan_.

\- Q-Que vient faire Nakamura-san là-dedans ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Oh, on rentrait ensemble mais comme ses parents voulaient la voir rentrer tôt, elle n'a pas pu venir…

Si l'embarras pouvait tuer, elle serait sans doute déjà morte. Quelle attitude aurait-elle adaptée vis-à-vis d'elle si Nakamura s'était présentée à sa porte, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses petits yeux bleus ? Aurait-elle joué le rôle de l'amie souriante et innocente et fait fi de ce baiser qu'elles avaient partagé la veille ? C'était sans doute ce qu'il fallait faire ; mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle devait lui parler, lui expliquer cette étrange sensation qui parcourait son estomac à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait la saveur sauvage de ses lèvres contrastant avec celle plus douce du biscuit enrobé de chocolat. Mais comment s'y prendre, alors qu'elle-même n'y comprenait absolument rien ?

Assise à côté d'elle sur le large canapé du salon, Hinano lui racontait sa journée sans jamais cesser de sourire. Elle qui avait embrassé Kimura, était-elle plongée dans le même état d'esprit ? Sentait-elle la même confusion s'emparer totalement de son être ?

Sans doute pas, non.

Pauvre Masayoshi.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! Isogai-chan et Megu-chan sortent ensemble, maintenant !

Tôka n'eut étrangement aucune réaction. En vérité, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait compris que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Megu n'était pas de l'amour mais tout simplement une grande admiration. Son homosexualité n'avait jamais posé problème et elle l'assumait pleinement ; de ce fait, le coming-out s'était fait sans trop de difficultés, bien que ses parents aient au début été légèrement dubitatifs quant à cela. Malgré son jeune âge, Yûka avait compris la situation et l'avait beaucoup aidé. Elle lui en était d'ailleurs éternellement reconnaissante.

De toute manière, elle s'était toujours doutée que les délégués de sa classe en pinçaient l'un pour l'autre : il suffisait d'observer leurs réactions lorsqu'ils étaient face à face ou encore pendant les cours, lorsqu'Isogai lançait des regards furtifs à sa gauche.

\- Chiba-chan et Rinka-chan aussi, d'ailleurs…

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, répondit la brune en affichant un sourire attendri.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils en ont mis, du temps ! s'exclama l'autre. J'espère que Sugino-chan et Yukiko-chan font bientôt s'y mettre, eux aussi…

Sugino et Kanzaki ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble, ces deux-là… Elle eut soudain une petite pensée pour tous les autres garçons amoureux de la jeune fille et sentit un léger soupçon de culpabilité naître aux creux de sa poitrine : ceux-là lui faisaient vraiment de la peine… Elle ne savait pas pour Yoshida, mais Mimura, son voisin de table, avait dû être horriblement déçu – à moins bien sûr que son baiser avec Fuwa n'ait changé quelque chose à ses sentiments, comme pour elle. En tout cas, c'était un garçon absolument adorable même s'il n'était pas particulièrement bavard, et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il aille pour le mieux.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent encore un petit moment avant que la plus jeune ne décide de finalement rentrer chez elle, constatant que le soir commençait déjà à tomber. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le temps passait étrangement vite lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie. Comment parvenait-elle à faire défiler les minutes aussi vite rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche ? C'était tout simplement impossible à expliquer ; presque magique.

Elle s'empressa de préparer une petite omelette qu'elle servit à son petit frère, allongé dans son lit, et prit soin de s'excuser auprès de lui. Il était vraiment mignon, avec cette étrange couleur violette dans le regard qu'ils avaient tous deux hérités de leur mère, et ses cheveux châtains totalement ébouriffés par le sommeil. La pâleur qu'elle avait constatée sur son visage le matin-même avait totalement disparue, laissant place à une frimousse adorablement rouge. Cela ne faisait aucun de doute : il serait totalement rétabli le lendemain.

Une pointe d'excitation la parcourut : elle n'aurait pas à s'absenter trop longtemps. Elle retournerait dans la classe d'assassinat !

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle regagna sa chambre, non sans retenir une danse de la joie particulièrement ridicule. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte, mais c'était surtout l'image d'une Nakamura souriante que projetait son esprit.

Aussi faillit-elle faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque, en saisissant son téléphone, elle trouva un appel manqué de celle-ci.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Pourquoi je fais ça ?_

La sonnerie retentit une première fois.

 _Et si elle ne répond pas ? Je rappelle ?_

Une deuxième fois.

 _Et je lui dis quoi, moi, déjà ? Purée, **pourquoi je fais ça ?**_

Troisième fois…

 _Et si elle ne veut pas répondre ? Je rappelle quand même ?_

Et une quatrième fois.

 _Mais pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas rép-_

 _Biiip_ , fit l'appareil contre son oreille alors que s'en échappait la cinquième et dernière sonnerie, qui ne manqua pas de couper Rio dans ses pensées.

Elle fixa ; regarda sans réellement le voir l'écran dont la luminosité trop élevée lui esquintait les yeux avec un seul mot, un seul nom dont l'intonation mélodieuse se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête : Yada. Devait-elle l'appeler une nouvelle fois, ou attendre que ce soit elle qui la rappelle ? La deuxième option lui paraissait être la plus sage, mais que se passerait-il si la brune refusait tout bonnement de lui adresser la parole ? Après tout, c'était elle qui avait proposé le jeu de Pocky et c'était indirectement de sa faute si c'était elle qu'elle avait embrassé plutôt que le garçon qu'elle aimait.

 _Le garçon que Yada aime._

Son cœur se serra étrangement à cette pensée. Et si elle était amoureuse de l'un des élèves de leur classe ? Après tout, elle était particulièrement proche de Kimura et discutait très souvent avec Mimura. Ou peut-être était-ce Sugaya, ou même Karma…

\- Mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle en réalisant ce à quoi elle pensait.

C'était la réaction typique de jalousie qu'on avait en tombant amoureux. _Tellement ridicule…_

Puis elle réalisa.

Elle était amoureuse.

.

Le cœur de Tôka tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle parvenait à en déceler le moindre battement. Nakamura l'avait appelé.

Nakamura l'avait appelé.

Cela devait faire près de dix minutes, maintenant. Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'un seul appel ? S'était-elle trompée en voulant composer un autre numéro ?

\- …

Elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas capable de la rappeler, et ce même si elle mourait d'envie d'entendre sa voix ; mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne saurait quoi dire si elle lui parlait ainsi. Que faire, dans ce cas ? Un message… ?

.

Rio sursauta en sentant son téléphone émettre une légère vibration dans sa main.

 _« Nouveau message : Yada. »_

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle s'empressa de cliquer dessus pour le lire.

 _« Nakamura-san, bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir, je sais pas trop ^^) Je suis désolée d'avoir pas répondu à ton appel, j'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi. On se parle sur Messenger ? »_

Rio esquissa un sourire amusé. La tournure de la phrase était particulièrement maladroite et quelques erreurs étaient notables. C'était un trait de caractère qu'elle avait remarqué chez Yada bien auparavant, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'y attardait. Peut-être parce que ses sentiments à son égard avait changé, qui sait.

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir son Messenger et de se rendre sur la conversation avec Yada, qui datait de plus d'une semaine déjà. Leur facilité à discuter l'une avec l'autre à cette époque était vraiment déconcertante ; notamment les blagues que la jeune blonde avait l'habitude de faire quant au tour de poitrine de sa camarade. Il y avait également ce groupe de conversations qu'elles avaient décidé de créer ensemble, et qui comportait à peu près toutes les filles de la classe (et Nagisa, évidemment).

Alors elle réalisa, pour la première fois, que Tôka Yada était l'une de ses amies les plus proches.

 _« Rio : Salut ! :D »_

Rester naturelle. Surtout, rester naturelle.

 _« Rio : Comment tu vas ? En fait, je m'inquiétais parce que, pour reprendre les mots de Koro-sensei, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'absenter. ^^ »_

 _« Tôka : Oh, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter ! Mon petit frère était malade, alors je suis restée m'occuper de lui… »_

Ah oui, son petit frère de constitution fragile. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue chez elle dans le cadre de leur exposé – quel était son nom, déjà ? Luka ? Yuki ?

 _« Rio : Il va mieux ?_

 _Tôka : Oui, oui, sa fièvre a beaucoup baissé !_

 _Rio : Tant mieux ! :D Tu reviens demain, alors ?_

 _Tôka : Évidemment ! J'ai hâte de reprendre l'assassinat…_

 _Rio : D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te parler, demain… en privé, si possible._

 _Tôka : Euh… D'accord… »_

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Elle avait réussi à le lui demander, et elle avait même accepté ! Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'elle avait vraiment manqué de délicatesse…

La discussion prit vite fin, plus par gêne que par manque de participation des deux filles. Rio jugea alors plus sage d'aller se coucher, l'estomac rongé par l'appréhension du lendemain.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

*: C'est pas moi, c'est Midorima, j'vous jure.

 _La fin est un peu confuse, vu qu'on alterne très souvent entre le point de vue de Rio et celui de Yada, mais j'espère que cela vous a quand même plu. Il y aura plus... d'interactions? entre les deux au prochain chapitre, promis!_

 _Euh... Du coup, à la prochaine? x)_


End file.
